Backstage Jumanji
The Backstage Jumanji is a cave of mechanisms located in the jungles of "Jumanji". At least in the animated series, the Backstage is apparently what makes the game's inner dimension work. It also serves as the residence of the intimidating Stalker, who seems to make sure the game runs smoothly. Overview Entry is achieved via Quicksand located in the Bog of Despair, or being drawn into the Backstage by "Jumanji" manipulation. Not unlike Professor Ibsen's Factory, pistons pounding, cogs turning, conveyors rolling and mine carts on tracks create the impressive atmosphere of the Backstage. In spite of the impressive mechanisms, the cavern is very dangerous to anyone incapable of quick manoeuvres. Underneath the mechanical cavern, a volcanic lake runs a river round towards the outside jungle, only passable with the use of a provided boat. Possible exits include ladder tunnels infested by Bats, private elevators known only to the Stalker, or by riding a fireproof lava boat round a fiery river outside. Appearances In "No Dice", after Alan intentionally brought the game's Dice into "Jumanji" to prevent Judy and Peter from playing again, he was drawn into the Backstage of "Jumanji". Gazing at the impressive mechanisms was short lived when he was forced to jam the cogs temporarily with Van Pelt's discarded Rifle, and subsequently observed an approaching mine cart carrying the Stalker, seeking the Dice from Alan in order to allow people in the outside world to play the game again. Alan had a hard time galloping, ducking and dodging the fast mechanics to evade the persistent pursing grim reaper, not even stopping him with the emergency shut down lever. Alan tried to climb the ladders to the jungle outside, but lost his grip when Bats pestered him and quickly lost all exits when the lattice gates closed on the open tunnels. Thanks to the arrival of Judy and Peter, the trio managed to lure the Stalker back under the deactivated piston, seemingly crushing him with the emergency shut down lever. To solve their clue, the trio entered the volcanic underground caverns by the Stalker's mine cart, spotting a boat to "ride the sun around the bend". Before they could ride the boat, a Magma Toad appeared from the lava to attack them, but was was petrified when Judy lured it towards a cool spring. Before the trio rode the sun around the bend, Alan and Judy made amends on continuing their quest to keeping playing and discover Alan's lost clue, in spite of whatever danger lay ahead. Judy and Peter subsequently returned to the Parrish Mansion, leaving Alan to head home to his Treehouse, unaware of the reanimated Stalker observing him. In "Armageddon", based on a tip from Professor Ibsen, Alan guessed that the "blockage in the system" was about the mechanics within the Backstage of "Jumanji". The trio headed for the Bog of Despair due to it being the way the kids entered last time. Despite the mysterious absence of the Stalker, the mechanics seemed to have grounded to a halt, evidently by the appearance of the loose cog lumbered on the central "heart" of the cavern. The trio worked together to lift the loose cog up and out of the gears, until Alan tried to stop this after realising that the "price" for saving "Jumanji" would erase Judy and Peter's clue and their chance to get home. Regardless, the kids solve their clue by not solving it at all, which allowed to the mechanics to get back to work and restore balance to "Jumanji", sending them home. Back in Brantford, Peter wondered if "Jumanji" deliberately broke down on purpose to attract their attention after not playing for so long; however, due to the nature of "Jumanji", this seems unlikely. Category:Jumanji Locations